(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lump breaking device for breaking lumps formed in particulate material and wherein saw-tooth elements are reciprocated to break lumps of particulate material to smaller size.
(B) Description of Prior Art
Lump breaking devices are normally installed in the bottom of storage bins containing particulate material to provide for the discharge end flow of material through an outlet end of the storage bins. An example of particulate material stored in bins is wood chips. A serious problem exists in that wood chips are shipped to mills by trucks and railroad cars and in the winter months, often the chips freeze up when they arrive at the mill and after being unloaded and transferred to the storage bin, they are large chunks of particulate material contained therein which clog up the outlet end of the bins. This problem also occurs when storing particulate material outdoors and exposed to weather.